Existing lighting control systems that are multi-zone multi-scene are expensive to install and usually require a lighting designer or lighting specialist to create the lighting design. These lighting systems are not installed just to raise and lower the lighting in a room but rather they are installed so they will create a dramatically different lighting effect with each of the different actuators on a remote, wall control, or master control. In order to install a multi-zone multi-scene in new or existing construction, this type of system requires the electrician to run wiring, connecting each fixture on the same zone back to the master control station, which usually requires a four gang electrical box. In many installations in existing homes it is necessary to cut out sections of the ceiling drywall or lath and plaster to run wiring, which adds greatly to the complexity and cost of the installation. Prior art multi-zone multi-scene lighting controls have not been designed to control one lighting device in a room but rather a group of lights selected, and the lighting design for such a system usually requires the expertise of a professional lighting specialist who has been trained. A typical installation over a table might include a pair of recessed lights mounted four feet apart and centered on the chandelier and the table, which would then provide task lighting or direct lighting on the table (zone 1). Another recessed light would be installed to accent a centerpiece arrangement that would later be placed directly under the chandelier (zone 2), while another couple of recessed lights would be positioned to direct light at art work in the room (zone 3). A chandelier would be installed, centered on the table (zone 4).
Lighting effects such as general area lighting, accent lighting, task lighting and are often used in lighting the interiors of residential and commercial spaces.
Grazing as a lighting effect is commonly used in interior design in order to accentuate the architecture of a residence or commercial building. This is accomplished by placing a light source close to the plane of a wall and then directing the light beam obliquely across the wall's surface. Grazing is a particularly dramatic way to highlight the texture of a stone or brick wall by creating shadows.
A need remains for a way to provide multi-scene, multizone lighting with minimal wiring and ease of use.